Robecca Steams Tagebuch
Überschrift Ich blase in meinen Schornstein, wenn Du das liest. Damals - 19. September Unsere Show heute Abend war ein voller Erfolg. Meine Raketenstiefel arbeiteten Perfekt seitem Vater sie anders einstellte und es war nun möglich Tricks zu zeigen die das Publikum noch nie zuvor gesehen hat, mit maximaler Sicherheit für mich. Vater war so froh, dass er mir erlaubte das Geschenk (welches für morgen gedacht war) schon heute zu öffnen. Ich durfte bleiben und mit meinen neuen Rocketskates noch eine Runde Roller-Labyrinth spielen. Ich war so aufgeregt, dass ich dachte mein Kessel platzt. Ich bedaure nur, dass Vater nicht in der Lage war meine innere Uhr einzustellen bevor er ging, aber das sollte heute Nacht kein Problem darstellen. Wir werden dieses kleine Problem bestimmt morgen Vormittag miteinander lösen können. Damals - 20. September Gefrier mir mein Feuerraum - was war ich sauer am nächsten Tag! Ich verpasste noch einen anderen Termin, da meine innere Uhr noch immer nicht richtig gestellt war. Feststellung: Es gibt solche Termine und es gibt solche Termine - außerdem sollte man auch vergeben können. Vor allem wenn eine „modische Verspätung“ einem einen großen Auftritt ermöglicht. Aber wenn man pünktlich sein muss um z.B. einen Zug zu erwischen und eine halbe Stunde nach Abfahrt des Zuges am Bahnhof eintrifft, dann ärgert man sich den ganzen Tag. So fand ich mich auf dem Bahnsteig ein, Dampf quoll aus meinen Ohren und das Gepäck war um mich herum hochgestapelt. From a distance it must have looked as if some monster had fashioned a cabin of suitcases on the platform und upon finishing their labor celebrated by lighting a fire in the stove. Ich war obliged to send Vater a telegraph informing him of my situation und assuring him that ich would be on time for tomorrow's train even if ich had to spend the night on the platform. Fortunately, it did not come to that as the gargoyle that drove me from Miss Kindergrubber's boarding house to the train station war still available to convey me back. My tardiness at the train station will, however, make it possible for me to attend the gala birthday ball being thrown in honor of a Miss Draculaura. She is the Tochter of a very famous, und well-to-do vampire, named Dracula. Ich am excited to have the opportunity to make both of their acquaintances. Ich war delighted to learn that Dr. und Mrs. Stein had arrived in town on the very train that ich missed! Dr. Stein is one of my Vater's most respected acquaintances, und both he und sein lovely Braut will be attending the ball und have offered to act as my chaperones so that ich do not have to present myself as unattended. Damals - 21. September The party war grander than ich could have imagined. Every creature war dressed in their finest und ich saw many famous monsters und digniscaries. Draculaura could not have been a more kind or gracious host. Ich do not know how sie knew ich missed my train but sie did, und war very genuine in ihr expression of sincere concern for my predicament. Ich war immediately pulled into ihr social circle as sie introduced me to ihr Freunde mit such rapidity that ich hardly remembered a soul when sie war through. Several of them had seen me perform however und were quite keen on hearing my tales of daring do. Eventually ich excused myself in order to reunite myself mit Dr. und Mrs. Stein, as ich did not wish to appear ungrateful or rude for the kindness they had shown in escorting me to the party. Ich did not see either of them in the crowd so ich made my way toward a group of guests where a lively discussion seemed to be under way about what made one a true monster. The most vocal of the group war a rather corpulent goblin mit a pince-nez, prominent teeth und absurdly hairy ears: Well of course sie isn't und how could sie be? A wonder of modern mad science? Vielleicht. A true monster? Never. Fashioning the flotsam und jetsam of a laboratory into some semblance of a creature does not make that creature a monster any more so than kittens born in an oven makes them scones. Do du know the old crackpot, genius though he may be, insists on calling ihr seine Tochter? Even more preposterous is that sie refers to him as ihr Vater. As if steam could replace screams. Ich felt as though some monster had thrown a handful of sand into my gears und ich thought, "Is this what every monster believes?" ich war about to turn und quietly slip back into the crowd when ich felt a very large but gentle hand on one shoulder und a smaller but reassuringly firm one on the other. Then a voice, at once calming to me und challenging to the speaker said, "Vielleicht Herr Goblin would care to pronounce us either kitten or scone then." ich suppose it war unladylike that ich should have enjoyed the panic ich saw on sein face, as he looked from Dr. Stein to Mrs. Stein to me, but ich did. The goblin quickly stammered an excuse und unceremoniously fled the room. Later, Dracula found us und offered sein sincere apology. "Miss Steam ich regret not that du heard such an insult to your monsterhood but that it war uttered at all. It is not an opinion shared in this house. Please accept our sincere apologies." We conversed several more minutes und he left to attend other guests. He is indeed a true gentle-monster und the remainder of the gala war so delightful that it all but eclipsed the one brief moment of unpleasantness. Damals - 22. September Today as ich war packing to leave under the punctual eye of Miss Kindergrubber, we received word from the railroad station that sometime in the night a very large und rather belligerent dragon had taken up residence in the main train tunnel between here und where ich war to meet Vater. Owing to the dragon's size und coloration it is believed that it might be preparing for hibernation. If that is indeed the case, ich could be stranded here until the spring. Even though plans were being made to send for a dragon whisperer there were no guarantees. Clog my gears und rust my bearings! What shall ich do now? Damals - 01. Oktober Ich passed much of today in the good company of Dr. und Mrs. Stein. Ich had supposed that Dr. Stein's scientific curiosity would be drawn to the nuances of my mechanical nature but aside from some polite questions regarding energy consumption most of the conversation centered around my relationship mit my Vater. They had many questions on the resulting challenges of one day waking up as a fully formed monster in ihr teenaged years und how we dealt mit those challenges as a family. Ich admitted that while the road has not always made for smooth traveling we were learning to navigate the more arduous portions of it together. Several times during these conversations it appeared to me that Mrs. Stein gripped the doctor's hand more tightly und several times he seemed to be hesitant to ask certain questions. Ich excused myself at one point to add water to my boiler, as ich war feeling a bit low. Ich returned to hear Mrs. Stein ask Dr. Stein in their native German: „Werden wir jemals ein eigenes Kind haben?“ to which he replied „Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, das verspreche ich dir, werden wir es.“ ich could tell that ich had interrupted a private moment so ich attempted to change the subject by asking Dr. Stein if he might have an idea why my innere Uhr could not keep proper time. He laughed at my request und for a moment ich felt embarrassed until Dr. Stein said, "It has been my experience that no amount of adjustment is sufficient to make a ghoul run on time." For this Dr. Stein received a playful tap from Mrs. Stein und he continued, "Besides that, your Vater is the foremost mechanical mad genius in the world und it would be arrogant of me to speculate." We ended our time together mit a promise to meet again. Ich am already looking forward to that. Damals - 15. Oktober Ich received a telegraph from my Vater this morning informing me that he war joining a team set to explore a newly discovered area of the catacombs. Ich vermisse meinen Vater und look forward to that dragon moving on so we may be reunited. Tonight however, ich shall skate in the maze mit a local club against a team of gargoyles mit a rather unsavory reputation. Ich am confident we shall prevail. Heute - 20. Oktober Ich remember everything that happened to me right up until the last time ich skated in the maze. It has been all ich could do to daily resist the urge to let my life go to rust. The most difficulty has come from my Vater not being here. The team of explorers that he joined never returned from the catacombs. It has been a hundred years since any monster has seen them but ich know they are still trying to find their way home because Ghoulia Yelps, as amazing und intelligent a ghoul as ever war, has been following any und all news about the team since before ich war discovered und reassembled. She says that it is a great mystery und that there have been many books written about their mysterious disappearance. She also told me that six months ago a message war found written on the wall of a previously undiscovered cavern. It read simply, "Forward to our families. Onward to our hope." It war signed by my Vater und dated three months prior to the caverns discovery. Ghoulia also helped me find my Vater's old lab where ich war delighted to find Captain Penny, the mechanical penguin Vater built for me. Poor thing's fire had completely gone out und when ich got him restarted he war so excited that he almost blew a heart gasket. Ich am still living at Miss Kindergrubber's, who is now a teacher at Monster High, und it war sie who convinced me to enroll. Even though ich feel rather old fashioned und ich am unfamiliar mit much of the current technology my new Freunde have been very accepting und are... schrecklich süß. Heute - 15. November Ich have become reacquainted mit Dr. Stein und seine Braut through their Tochter Frankie. Dr. Stein war sincerely apologetic for not being able to reassemble me after the accident. "You are a very complicated ghoul und ich feared ich would damage deine Zukunft." ich assured him that ich carried no grudge und ich do not. Dr. Stein even interceded on my behalf mit Headless Headmistress Bloodgood when sie told me that ich could not perform my scaredevil act at the middle school carnival as sie thought it war too dangerous. Ich do not know what Dr. Stein said but the Headmistress relented und ich war able to give two performances mit an encore. It war truly an epic way to bring some old school to the new und shake off some of the rust in the process. Kategorie:Tagebücher Kategorie:Robecca Steams Tagebücher